


больше, чем друг

by risowator



Series: first Fanon [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-03 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/694328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risowator/pseuds/risowator





	больше, чем друг

Брэд точно в этот раз трахнет Фика, Рэй был в этом уверен. Он видел их переглядки, видел, как до Брэда доходил смысл, как в нем зарождались понимание и ответ - Рэй слишком хорошо знал Айсмена.

"А Ганни стоял рядом как сутенер", - пробежала в голове злая мысль. Рэй выждал пару минут и принес Колберту бухла, чтобы тот наконец расслабился, пошел и получил заслуженное удовольствие. "Сам ты сутенер, Рэй-Рэй." Но лейтенант и сержант будто созданы друг для друга, если бы они пренебрегли НСНГ, то вся рота обсыпала бы их рисом - они любимчики, таким можно. 

Брэд смотрит на Рэя и они оба знают, что Брэд знает, что Рэй всё понял, но ничего с этим делать не будет. "Друг всегда остается другом, ведь так, Рэй?"

Пока Рэй практически до последнего смотрит фильм Лилли, Колберта уже нет. Пока Рэй в одиночку пьет, копается в хаммере, курит, пялится в ночное небо и не может заснуть, потому что долбанные стимуляторы, Брэда всё нет - им сегодня всё можно, а завтра они в завязке. Рэй продолжает пить. "Чертов Руди", - вспоминается так не кстати, но память уже не остановить, и Рэя накрывают флешбеки четырехлетней давности.

♦ ♦ ♦

Рэй пока был никем, он только учился быть лучшим радистом, потому что Брэд как-то сказал, что связь на войне - это всё. И сейчас Рэй сидел в учебке, трахал рацию и ждал Колберта, который обещал заскочить посмотреть как у него дела. 

В классе постепенно начали появляться такие же задроты как он, и на пятое вскидывание головы в дверях нарисовался Брэд.  
\- Эй, Персон, дозвонился до Пентагона?  
\- Очень смешно, Брэд, - Рэй уже зачем-то вскакивал ему навстречу, хотя Брэд и так направлялся к столу. - Садись, - выкрутился он, показывая, что уступает место.

Пять минут самого идеального занятия, когда можно нависать над плечом Колберта и показывать ему что-то новое, прервались знакомым голосом и вежливым покашливанием:  
\- Брэд, можно тебя на минуточку? - Нейт Фик был уже сейчас сама корректность, но непреклонность.

Колберт молча встает, возвышаясь над Рэем, как смотровая вышка, хлопает его по плечу и со всей снисходительностью в голосе советует лучше заниматься. Рэй смотрит как он выходит из класса, такой спокойный и величественный, будто он король школы - высокий и красивый - а Рэй ненавидел этих ублюдков, которые постоянно над ним потешались, из-за которых он пошел в армию, а не в колледж, чтобы стать сильнее, чтобы доказать... И на этой мысли Персона переклинивает, он вылетает следом за ушедшей парочкой, отталкивает Фика, сбивает с ног Колберта и валится вместе с ним, на него. Он успевает нанести несколько ударов, прежде чем Брэд прижимает его к полу, но Рэй всё равно извивается и лягается до тех пор, пока их не растаскивают в разные стороны, пока он не понимает, что находится в руках чертова Фика.

Естественно, взыскание получает только Рэй, а благородный Брэд, попытавшийся взять вину за срыв товарища по комнате на себя, удостаивается наказа быть сдержаннее в выражениях.

Ко времени, когда все отправляются на вечернее построение, Персон наматывает десять кругов по периметру в полной экипировке. В очередной раз пробегая мимо своего корпуса он замечает в окне свет - Брэд вернулся в комнату. В следующий раз Брэд уже наблюдает за ним, что заставляет бежать быстрее, и потом тоже, еще на подходе к корпусу показывать лучший результат. Рэй больше не зол на Колберта, он зол на себя за такой цирк, его тогда перекрыло, моча в голову ударила, адреналин и всё такое... хорошо, что у него не встал, когда Брэд сдерживал его.

Когда Рэй выжатый как лимон, весь потный, но спокойный возвращается к себе, Брэд сидит на кровати, вытянув свои длиннющие ноги на стул, читает конспект. Они не разговаривают, Рэй даже не смотрит на Брэда - он слишком устал. Но Брэд следит, он отложил записи как только Рэй снял рюкзак. Наверное посылает радиосигналы, но радист Персон вне доступа, у него нет позывных, он вообще сейчас не здесь.

Раздеться и пойти в душ, потому что мышцы ноют и всего трясет; надеяться, что в коридоре не встретишь кого-то из группы, чтобы не встрять в очередную перепалку.

Под горячими струями Рэй расслабляется... Нет, его развозит. Нифига он не успокоился, он только перебесился и потерял силы. Гребаный идеальный Фик, он мог бы стать хорошим товарищем - он может стать другом всем, и даже Рэю - но он стал соперником и знает об этом. Теперь, кажется, все об этом знают. Чертов Брэд! Угораздило же Рэя так... Воплощение всего, что он ненавидел в школе, и в то же время, как герой популярного сериала, пример для подражания, вызывающий желание становиться лучше, тянуться к прекрасному, верить в то, что всё возможно.

\- Чертов Брэд, - шепчет Рэй, не замечая, что уже сполз по стенке ко дну душевой. Он прижимается боком к холодному кафелю, пока по нему сверху хлещут горячие струи. Он сыплет проклятия и потирает ладонью покрасневшие глаза.

Брэд его находит в таком скрюченном состоянии. Почему его никто не выгнал отсюда раньше не понятно. Рэю не нужно поднимать головы, чтобы посмотреть, чьи это голые ноги - Рэй, кажется, узнает любую часть тела этого засранца.  
\- Рэй, - зовет Брэд и опускается перед ним на одно колено. Наверное эта поза теперь всегда будет вызывать в Рэе неконтролируемый прилив теплых чувств и горечи.

Колберт ждет пока Рэй поднимет на него взгляд, а у Рэя все глаза залило водой, но он уперто смотрит в никуда.  
\- Друг всегда остается другом, ведь так, Рэй? - Брэд протягивает к нему руку, но получает короткое: "Да пошел ты". 

Рэй резко встает, но не удерживает равновесия - голову ведет, он поскальзывается и вынужденно опирается на Брэда. Унизительнее некуда. Спасибо Брэд, в очередной раз подставил товарищеское плечо.

\- Черт, старик, да ты перегрелся, - Колберт с легкостью поднимает его одной рукой, Рэй тощий и еще легкий, выключает воду и удобнее перехватывает его под бедра.

Брэд кажется прохладным по сравнению с горячей кожей Рэя, и Рэю очень хочется, чтобы это соприкосновение, такое нереально близкое, продлилось на пару секунд дольше. Он обхватывает Брэда за шею и расслабляется, пусть тот думает, что ему плохо, или что он псих или гомик - не важно, когда почти шесть с половиной футов желанного тела прижимают тебя к себе.

\- Персон, ты фрик, ты знаешь об этом? - Брэд не спешит его отпускать, он всё так же стоит в стенах этой пропаренной кабинки. Рэй мотает головой и прижимается сильнее. Колберт ухмыляется ему в шею и не понятно, то ли он так пытается сдержать смех, то ли...  
\- Что это сейчас было? - спрашивает Рэй у кафеля противоположной стены.  
\- Это? - уточняет Брэд, проводя губами по линии воротника.  
\- Нет, чуть выше.  
\- Тут? - его губы перемещаются к уху, затем по щеке, пока не встречаются с что-то говорящими губами Рэя. - Заткнись, - последнее, что слышит Персон, перед тем как потеряться во времени. 

Почему Колберт не трахнул его там же в душевой и как они добрались до комнаты не привлекая всеобщего внимания, Рэй не знает.

♦ ♦ ♦

Тогда они переспали и остались друзьями, они даже поговорили и выяснили отношения. Но будущий сержант Колберт не обещал быть верным - он, наверное, слишком хорош для этого, - а Персон и не настаивал. 

Натаниэль Фик перевелся на другую базу, где он, имея для этого все данные, решил вкалывать на повышение. Его не было рядом, но он незримо присутствовал в разговорах и сплетнях. Потом случился Афганистан, в котором он тоже был строчками отчетов или в словах примеров. 

Фик так же хорош, и Рэй всегда подозревал, что эти двое должны опять встретиться.


End file.
